2014-10-09 - Nazirobots
It's the middle of rush hour, in wall street. The roads are completely packed to the brim with cars, the sidewalks packed with people. People going by car are lucky to get three feet in half an hour, and as per usual it's resulted in the normal level of new york chaos for this time of day. A cold chill washes over everything, the world falling colder in preparation for winter. While the traffic and cold are nothing new for the city that never sleeps the odd disks in the sky are certainly new. At first they're but black specs on the skyline, and then there they are, coming to a full stop from supersonic speeds hovering above the stock exchange. Most people don't even pay them any mind as they walk about. Kara Zor-El was headed to New York, to Karen's apartment as a favor to her while she was out of town promoting the new Starrware microGreen Phone in Los Angeles. She was on a very special mission to feed the cat , Stinky, and change its litter - a feline who apparently had scared off the last 3 cat sitters. And Kara thought Streaky was bad. But before she did that, long as she was in New York, she figured she'd get some pizza. Because... you know. New York. Kara flies down to a Ray's Original Pizza (probably much to the surprise of the people around, and walks in, ringing the bell. "Excuse me, can I get a slice? Oh and a diet sprite?" Carrie Kelley wasn't often in New York, at all, but once in awhile it was good to get outside of Gotham. On a trip intending to visit Tim and Kon (if he were around) she'd just managed to find a parking spot for her car and began the long walk to the apartment they'd both gotten. It was supposed to be a short cut through Wallstreet but she was beginning to doubt the directions she'd been given. Pausing she stares down at her phone with a frown regarding it... and then, with a remark from a passerby, her attention is drawn up with eyebrows raising to stare at the discs. "What the..." "Right away Ma'am" the cashier says turning around and passing back the order. Service is good here at least with people already at the ready to cook for a hero. It's good for publicity when any super powered person eats at your restaurant, sort of like having a b list actor eat there. High above in the sky the disks seem to just hover in place as if by some sort of magic. More people slowly start to look up towards the thing in the sky as a large set of shadows is cast over almost everything in a small area. At first it looks as if they might mean no harm just floating in place, but something seems to be opening on the surface of each of the disks for anyone with super vision, or binoculars powerful enough to see. Kara Zor-El pauses when the pizza guy is looking out the window, not taking her order. Odd that he'd be surprised at something that isnt the blonde alien superpowered girl in his pizza shop ordering a slice. For someone with a million different super senses, Kara sometimes doesnt bother noticing things. So she looks out the window. "Dangit." And Kara leaves the pizza place to fly upwards, when she sees the surface of many of the flying discs start to open. "Maybe they're friendly aliens?" she says to herself. Yeah. They're almost never 'friendly aliens.' Funny thing how often flying saucers tend to have alien attackers. Maybe Kara and Kal were abberations? Heck, even the few other Kryptonians that survived Krypton tended to be evil megalomaniacs. No space love for Earth, seriously. No wonder the military is always on edge about her and Kal. Just then, Kara spots Carrie on the ground nearby, and flies down over to her, hovering by her as she continues to look up at the flying discs that are opening. Not looking directly to her, Kara says to Carrie, "So.... hey. Haven't seen you in a while. Nice weather huh? Flying discs in the sky. Got a change of clothes?" Carrie Kelley purses her lips as she lifts her phone to take a few quick pictures using the zoom function. It wasn't quite binoculars but it did in a pinch and was better than her vision. Not to mention it was Wayne Tech--And not just the stuff that could be bought in stores. The image was sent to the computers back in Gotham to run a reference in the system for anything that matched or might pull up other reports on it. When Kara lands, she nods toward the blonde rather straight-faced. "Has been awhile," she agrees only to let out a quiet sigh as she shifts her hand to the bag slung over her shoulder. "Of course I do. It'll take me a bit to change though." Glancing around she looks over the nearby stores a moment before striding toward one purposefully. Most restaraunts had a bathroom. As the two talk something comes out of the open doors of the lead flying disk, fallowed by several more things headed right for the ground. Streams of smoke come off the back of each of these man shaped objects, as their thrusters kick in to slow their decent. People begin to scream and panic as they decent, each clad in pitch black armor, with red arm bands. A voice broadcasts from each of them in unison as they slow to the ground, with large rifles in their hands. "Guten Morgen people of new york," a thick accent backing the inhuman voices of these 8 foot tall figgures. Kara Zor-El nods a little, then frowns as the robotic 'things' fall out of the ships and start landing. "Guess I'll say hello during wardrobe time." And flies towards several of the black robotic figures that landed first, looking at them warily - in particular the one that just spoke. "Yeah um... you make quite an entrance. Who are you?" she asks, hovering there in front of them. "I'm afraid they don't speak much English Supergirl," A much harsher, cold sounding voice calls from above, coming from a man in a heavy black trench coat, and gas-mask floating on a small disk. A number of tubes lead to a large pack on his back, and a deep threatening yet obviously robotic voice. He barks out an order of some kind in German, the giant metal men lining up in front of the stock exchange. "Though it will not be a problem soon" Kara Zor-El looks confused. "But they just said 'people of new york' and..." She pauses to look up at whoever just talked to her. "I mean I speak German too. Heck, I'll tell you in any language you want that if you're planning on doing something violent, you better think again. And honestly? The whole gas mask and flying robots thing? Sort of makes you look like you're going to be perpetratin' some evil." When one didn't have super speed to change in phone booths it did take just a bit longer than itended. Thankfully the majority of people in the small chinese restaraunt were busy staring out the windows now, or otherwise rushing out to get as far away as possible, to take notice of the redhead that had slipped in to change. Rather than come out the front door she runs up the back stairs to the roof of the building now that she was garbed as Red Robin with her bow already out and ready to use if necessary. The man dressed in black simply laughs aloud, "You would stand in the way of a unified world, protected from war?" now speaking much more comfortably in his native tongue. Striking a patriotic pose, and speaking with a great sense of pride he adds, "Safety for all those true to their blood,". More 'soldiers' land forming into a wall of guns, and armor. They stand perfectly still no sway to their movement in the slightest. Kara Zor-El rubs the bridge of her nose in frustration as the gas mask flying disc man talks to her as more robots land. "So, I take it you're a wack job with world domination plans under your benevolent leadership?" She looks at him. "That's... sorta cliche, you know. But seriously, send your robo-soldier guys back to your little flying saucers or you're not going to like what's going to be happening. So not in the mood for this today. Not to say I won't do something about it if you make me, because I totally will. Especially when you're starting to rant maniacal." She looks at the robots as they start forming a line of guns. "I mean it." she says, peering at them and tensing a bit. Nearby, on a rooftop next to a chinese restaurant, another super-folk happens to be watching. Looking down, and considering taking the first shot since the group of super robots could play havoc on the populace if they use those very still guns in a very long line. Wondering what would happen if there were nobody around to give them the command to fire, Cassandra climbs up on the edge and positions herself to leap so she'll land behind the guy, right on his silly little disk. Then she leaps. Nobody ever said that Cass was a planner. Keeping his hands folded behind his back, this still rather tall gentleman calls out "Bereit" the robots raising their guns up to level them in the general direction of the stock exchange. There are a fair few of them all lined up in a row, all heavily armed, and now pointing right towards the building. They are stacked four deep, and twelve along, their eyes beginning to glow red. Kara Zor-El frowns when he gives the order of 'ready' in German. Since she can speak German. And pretty much every other language on the planet (and some that are from other planets). "Last chance..." she says, but when the robots motion up to aim their weapons, Kara's eyes just glow red and she fires twin beams of sun-hot heat beams to cut through and melt closed the barrels of all the guns which the soldiers have been kind enough to have lined up for, so she could do it in one swipe of her heat vision. She's sort of surprised, admittedly, when Cassandra jumps from a rooftop down at him. And right through him, causing the hologram to just flicker a bit. Mainly because she didn't know Cassandra was there. Plus because of the strategy of jumping off a building to tackle him was -... ok that actually WAS very Cassandra-like. Mid-air, Cassandra realizes that something is 'off' about the guy's body language. He isn't reacting to Kara properly and his vision isn't lining up right. She passes through him with the 'thwip' of a bat-grapple going off, and instead of pancaking into the concrete beneath him she ends up swinging as the line pulls her off of a nearby street lamp. Ending her swing vertical, she lands on the street lamp that saved her in a crouch and looks around, her head twisting left and right and her ears alert. She looks at Kara, then gives a visible shrug of confusion. The front of the guns fall off to the ground, landing with a loud series of thuds. When this happens, he simply starts to clap his hands together remaining perfectly calm. He begins quietly laughing as in German he says "Charge," the front line of the troops starting to run towards the stock exchange, hopping over cars, and shoving down civilians. Normally, if it was just robots, Kara would just heat vision them all into slag. But the x-ray vision showed they were more like cyborgs. At least.... they had brains. So.... killing tactics were out. Kal would never let her hear the end of it if she did, even if Diana probably would have understood. Everything always has to get difficult huh Instead, Kara flies at the closest one and grabs it, swinging it around as she says, loudly, "Final warning!" before she throws the robot into a couple of others pretty hard. Kara Zor-El yells to Cassandra, "He's some sort of hologram - not really there! Need help with these robots okay?!" Cassandra in her batgirl outfit watches Kara chuck robots into other robots, her head turning to watch the effect. When Kara shouts in her direction, she touches a couple of fingers of her right hand to her brow in an affirmative, then swings toward the horde that's attacking the city. Without a word, Cass swings high, then fires one last line as the other is reeling in. With maximum momentum she comes in across the legs of one of the giant robots, her feet skidding as the line pulls taut at just below knee level, and she lets her momentum and inertia translate into force on the line at the thing's feet. This translates into a tripping hazard with aggressive vectors, and one falling robot. Just one though, she's not Batman. As the bots are taken out slammed into one another the lights in their eyes flickers on and off, before turning off for a moment the force knocking something loose. It's becoming more obvious that these aren't exactly made with the best of parts. The others don't seem to stop at all, in their running just trying to get as close to the building as possible, though now a whole row of them have been taken out. The holo disk fly's back up into the air, and into the closing mouth of one of the flying disks. Kara Zor-El punches another robot through the chest. Then looks over at the hologram, peers, then up at the saucers. She looks over at Cassandra. "Hey!" she calls to Cassandra. "There's some sort of control signal from one of those saucers - can't tell which one. I'm going to bring you up to one of them and you find out whatever big boss nutcase guy is behind this while I'm stopping these guys, okay? Left, right or center?" Kara asks quickly. Cassandra Cain makes her best guess. Based on her need to be able to get someone to beat up that isn't a giant robot, and that she saw the disc fly into the bigger disc earlier, she points to whichever one the little frisbee flew into. She does this as she's banging on the head of one of said giant robots and trying to pry open the skull to get at the squishy bits inside. Having a little luck, but then she is capable of shattering steel with a good enough hit after all. The moment a fist is thrown through the center of the bot, it explodes quite violently, in a flash of bright red light. With a loud mechanical scream it showers the surrounding area in bits of debris. People are all but cleared from the streets now mobs of panic running off in every which way. The people in the stock exchange itself are far too busy with their own business. The other bots are still focused on getting inside of the building itself. Kara Zor-El swings around the robot she punched into another one before it can swat a civilian, then at superspeed flies over to Cassandra and grabs her before flying straight up at the saucer that Cassandra chose, turning her body so it hits the ship instead of Cassandra hitting it, just before goes through the skin of the saucer's side, putting Cassandra down. "Thank you for flying Supergirl Express!" Then she flies out the same hole back down at the robots. Finding herself dropped very politely in one of the flying saucers, Cassandra immediately looks around for some kind of idea of what she's dealing with. Her guard is up in case of attack but because of pose order she can't see yet, so her eyes take a moment to adjust from the bright sunny day. We'll say that. Yes. The inside of this ship for the moment seems rather plain. There are slots for charging the drones, and a number of bombs lining the walls, but not a person in site. The whole place feels rather empty, if you discount the bombs with German writing on the side. This ship's got enough firepower to take on half of the country on just one of these. Inside the ship, Cassandra Cain finds herself surrounded by things she can't really handle. Outside, Supergirl can punch and smash mightily, but in here, Cass can't exactly sonic death punch a bomb out of commission. So she looks for doors or anything that would lead her to believe it's a control mechanism. Or something useful. A ladder stands in the corner of the room, moving up to a latch on the ceiling. Whoever is controlling it must be on the other side. Lights occasionally flash, and the sounds of conversation ring abound, in german of course. On the bright side this whole thing looks fairly low tech, as if it was more stolen from a museum then built for war. Without hesitation the instant she sees the ladder she's halfway up it, her ear pressed to the entrance. She waits to tell only how far away her opponents are from the latch before trying it, seeing if she can open it, and if possible rushing the group inside. There's not much room in this command center, with a pair of pilots sitting at the helm, and another man sitting at a computer console. They don't have much time to react at all, having no real combat training for dealing with this kind of thing. Cassandra nee Batgirl grins slightly, using her specialty for reading body language to tell what a person is intending to do before they start to do it. She reaches over them and slaps a hand away from a button which will alert the other ships of intrusion the instant the guy thinks of doing it while her other hand intercepts the second pilot reaching for his gun and breaks his trigger finger with a flick of her wrist. She then stuns the pilot on her left with a nerve strike to the shoulder while allowing the second to keep the vehicle aloft, turning to him with her eyeless leather mask on her face and grabbing his collar, tilting her head, and saying in her gravelly voice, "Talk." They are surprisingly easy to take on for a fully trained group, to the point where they hardly even move an inch before all but the pilot is taken out. "Nicht schieen" His attention distracted somewhat from the rather oddly outdated controls, as he speaks out in a completely panicked voice. He can't be older then twenty at the most, none of the people piloting this thing can be, yet they're completely panicked. The controls of this thing look just as out of date as the rest of it, a thick layer of dust still covering parts of this compartment. "No english" Cassandra Cain gets from their body language an understanding that they're poorly trained on this. Whether or not they can actually speak english is immaterial, though she'd be aware. She reaches out and disables a few controls while watching the pilot's eyes. If she's about to hit one that REALLY panics him, she stops. So she ends up disabling just the ones that won't make us blow up or crash instantly. Then she turns and leaves, heading for the exit. The ship will probably go down now, but at least it won't be nosediving. The moment things start breaking this younger man starts to panic a bit, trying not to move enough to get himself shot. Without many of the dials and monitors the ship begins to shake somewhat, one of the buttons having knocked the disk out of auto pilot. Though there's no seeing it from inside the ship begins to decent closer to the ground, bumping into another of the ships, which bumps into the third. Cassandra pats the young man on the shoulder then slaps the other one to wake him up, then heads for the way she came in. As she reaches the exit, having taken the kid's gun away so he can't shoot her in the back, she waves from the rip in the side that Kara tore open and climbs out to check her position regarding the other ships. The bumping makes her shift a bit, and makes her hurry. Cassandra Cain makes her best guess. Based on her need to be able to get someone to beat up that isn't a giant robot, and that she saw the disc fly into the bigger disc earlier, she points to whichever one the little frisbee flew into. She does this as she's banging on the head of one of said giant robots and trying to pry open the skull to get at the squishy bits inside. Having a little luck, but then she is capable of shattering steel with a good enough hit after all. The moment a fist is thrown through the center of the bot, it explodes quite violently, in a flash of bright red light. With a loud mechanical scream it showers the surrounding area in bits of debris. People are all but cleared from the streets now mobs of panic running off in every which way. The people in the stock exchange itself are far too busy with their own business. The other bots are still focused on getting inside of the building itself. Kara Zor-El swings around the robot she punched into another one before it can swat a civilian, then at superspeed flies over to Cassandra and grabs her before flying straight up at the saucer that Cassandra chose, turning her body so it hits the ship instead of Cassandra hitting it, just before goes through the skin of the saucer's side, putting Cassandra down. "Thank you for flying Supergirl Express!" And then she's a blur out to fly back down to take out the robots." Without anything in the way of weaponry the robots can't do anything but start trying to rush their ways through the front doors of the stock exchange. Those surviving from the original attacks rush right through the front doors, smashing down the glass windows. They seem to have no real self preservation to them, as they just charge along, more of them being smashed right into. At about that time, a blue and red blur comes out of the sky, and goes across the legs of a row of the robots. At which point the robots no longer have legs. Or rather, the legs are separated from the robots' bodies. Kara comes to a stop between the robots and the Stock Exchange building. "Seriously, everyone hates Wall Street but you guys are going way overboard." she quips. For cyborgs they don't really do much talking, more they just sort of clank and move about. When thrown to the ground and compromised, they simply explode into a burst of red light, shining the area in light. These things get cut down like a knife through butter, and they're leaving behind a surprisingly small amount of debris. However one of them explodes into a familiar toxic green light. Kara Zor-El stops when they start exploding. She hadnt really been trying to destroy them, what with the whole organic brains and all. Kal did instill in her that whole thing about trying to not kill living beings. If these things could be called living. But still. Though the Amazon training and Kara's natural inclination, at least, didnt have her agonize over it like Batman or Superman would have. She flies back, takes a deep breath and blows at them, sending a blast of icy freeze breath at the oncoming robots, trying to minimize the casualties. Of the marauding, brain-powered killing machines. Stupid moral rules. It takes a moment for the bots to finally freeze into place, but when they do it's a hard fight to keep going any further into the building the brunt of them having only been able to make it a short way into the lobby. There's still a lot of struggling from them, but a number of them just stop dead, as if the signal giving them orders completely shut down. Then from above sounds of some sort of mid air crash. As if high above they had decided to play bumper disks. Kara Zor-El pauses when the ones she didn't freeze just seem to shut down. She blinks a bit, then looks up at the sky. "I guess she picked the right ship...." then flies up to check on her friend. Cassandra Cain hauls herself out of the hole, crouching on the outside of the falling ship. She motions toward them with a wide wave of an arm, calling out, 'Bombs inside' with about as clear a voice as she gets. Hopefully it's enough for Supergirl to pick out of the noise of the ships rubbing against each other, which sounds a great deal like metal screeching against metal. She prepares to leap off of the ship that she's on, pulling her grapple gun from her pouch. Luckily the ships don't seem to be the fastest in motion, especially with damage done to them as seems to have occurred. The big baddie hath not yet been collared. The robots trapped in ice continue to try and fail to get themselves free some sort of design flaw making it so that they aren't exactly the most effective when dealing with ice. The ones that have no more instructions to guide them simply turn to start helping the others, that sense of survival coming back to them. As if without the control they might actually be something closer to 'normal'. A low speed collision between craft isn't exactly enough to fully disable the group of ships but it's certainly enough to interrupt their control over the situation. The largest of the three, the one which Cass had managed to disable begins to fall to the ground the advanced calculations of such an old system providing too difficult for at least one of the men to pilot. At the same time the other two start to try and power back up for their escape, the mission proving a failure so far. Kara Zor-El flies up towards the ship to see how Cassandra is doing. Then sees how Cassandra is doing. Apparently, Cassandra is doing the 'jumping out of a falling spaceship' move. It's a great move if you can fly. Or have a parachute. Cassandra can't fly. Cassandra does not have a parachute. Kara zags in front of the falling ship and plants her hands on it to stop it's out-of-control descent... until it stops. Honestly, the hard thing about doing this sort of stuff has always been making sure it the aircraft does not break a wing in the process. Fortunately, flying saucers don't have wings. One less thing to worry about. Cassandra, still crouched on the outside of the ship, finds something to hold on to until she can see a good target for her grapple. She leaps over Kara's head like Squirrel Girl in a park and fires, tagging a nice strong fire escape and swinging a bit close to the side of a building. She runs along the building, letting her momentum die, and nabs a window where she perches to watch Kara work, until she can see a good target again. If there is one. Kara Zor-El blinks when Cassandra jumps and balances on her head. "Um......" She keeps the flying saucer in place with one hand, putting her other on her hip and is about to say something about not jumping on teammates' heads, when Cassandra at that point fires her grappler and jumps off and onto a building and leaping onto another one. "Okay. Never mind then..." Kara looks over at the ship, moving the large saucer around over the building rather quick, likely sending anyone still standing inside into the walls before setting it down on the building. "Okay, one ship down I guess? As the ship is sat down a pair of large projectiles are sent from the smaller of the two remaining saucers headed right for the largest of the craft. They're not exactly the latest and greatest, but if allowed to hit their mark who knows what kind of damage the large craft could cause, with it's evil payload. The other craft simply does its best to fly away, the crack of a craft going suddenly from hover to supersonic just trying to get away in tact. Cassandra Cain cricks her neck and pulls out a batarang from her pouch. She doesn't use the tools much but sometimes it's the right time, and she fires off a 'rang' at the one going supersonic. It is, unfortunately, not fast enough even for her arm and she misses the mark. Cursing inwardly, she fails to tag it so it can be tracked. And loses a batarang. Kara Zor-El sees the incoming projectiles though, and flies up after the fleeing ship, but not before flying into and through the incoming projectile. There is, of course, a huge explosion and a lot of smoke. And then Kara flies out from the fireball and smoke, unscathed. Her eyes glow red again and fire at the second projectile. Cassandra would probably have to take care of getting onto the smaller ship and disabling it. Kara was after the big ship instead. And while the batarang might not be able to go supersonic, Kara definitely can and then some... Kara Zor-El sees the incoming projectiles though, and flies up after the fleeing ship, but not before flying into and through the incoming projectiles which hit into her. There is, of course, a huge explosion and a lot of smoke. And then Kara flies out from the fireball and smoke, unscathed, continuing at the escaping ship. And while the batarang might not be able to go supersonic, Kara definitely can and then some... Distracted by the escaping ship, Kara isn't around to see the smallest one of the ships which until now had done very little start to fly on its own in the other direction. It happens to pass right over Cass's head on it's way flying at subsonic speeds in an attempt to try and keep itself from making the tell tale crack of the jump to supersonic. The other ship that Kara is chasing after does its best to fire back towards the super woman. Even at the high speeds related to super sonic travel these tiny rounds prove useless against the super woman, the ship almost shaking apart as it just tries to go ever faster pushing itself to the limits of the vessels design, ducking and weaving between buildings. Kara Zor-El speeds up, catching up the ship, then punching straight through it, and out the other end, like the saucer was made of tinfoil, getting in front of the 'escaping' ship. Planting her hands on the ship and MAKING it stop. "All right. Everyone ..." Her eyes glow red and she fires head vision at the area of the ship where she notices two people still inside, burning a large hole in the front top part of the ship, making a huge hole where the two pilots are located. Kara finishes her sentence, looking at them sternly, " ... out of the ship." One minute they're going beyond normal parameters in their ship that seems cobbled together from left over parts grabbed right out of a 1930's trashy science fiction novel, and the next they're at a dead stop being yelled at. The men turn around completely terrified as they're knocked about throwing their hands up into the air. The inside of the ship looks about as outdated as the outside, and the two look like they had been trying to stop the thing. Shouting out in German they just call in German "Please don't hurt us!" Kara Zor-El frowns at them. "< Step out onto the outside of the ship. >" she says in German, with a frown, keeping the ship in place with one hand, pointing at the outside of the ship with the other. When they walk out onto the outside of the metal hull, she tilts her hand, tilting the entire ship along with it, sending the men falling off of it.... And splashing into the Hudson river below. Kara smiles, then grabs the ship with both hands, and swings it around in a circle once, then twice, then with an 'mmmph' she lets go, letting it get thrown upwards into the sky. Then into space. Then out of orbit. She peers upwards to watch the trajectory of where she through it, towards the sun as she says to herself, "If you can't play nice with your toys I need to throw them out." before flying down to the waterlogged flunkies to take them back to Cassandra and the other disabled ship. And afterwards, to jail. Having been climbing up her line to get to the roof, Cassandra is easily able to spot the ship passing right in front of her vision. Low enough to tag means low enough for a grapple, but she doesn't take the chance and instead pulls out a throwing spike designed to penetrate titanium. Grumbling under her breath at losing the one tool, she dedicates herself to not losing another and starts towards the edge of the building at a breakneck sprint. Bunching her legs under her body, Cassandra jumps off the edge of the building and gets literally as close to the ship as she can before flinging her tracker at the ship. As soon as she's let go though, she pulls her cape and uses it to glide to a rolling stop on the pavement below. Rolling to her feet, she hopes it hit. She thinks it hit. She alerts Batman to follow the tracker on the spike, either way. That's literally all she can do. Kara Zor-El arrives back at the building where Cassandra is a short time later. The smaller ship gone, but at least Cassandra got the tracker on it. Hanging from her hands are two drenched Germans, whe she drops unceremoniously on the building top by Cassandra. "I'm sure Grumpy Pants will want to interrogate these two and do the whole detective mojo on that ship on the building. The other one's probably passing Venus about now en route to the sun. Hope you don't mind, but I sorta have to go. Have a friend's cat to feed..." Cassandra Cain takes charge of the prisoners quietly. She gives Kara a little wave of her right hand, with the police arriving behind her and Batman coming shortly behind along with a wave of other heroes who are fashionably late. She'll turn them over to the right folks. And go to find a shower. Got some giant robot on her and you know that never comes out in the wash.